


Tomorrow is Another Day

by xsleepylilgeekyx



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben's death, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus and Vanya have a talk, Sibling Death, The Hargreeves Need A Hug, Underage Drinking, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsleepylilgeekyx/pseuds/xsleepylilgeekyx
Summary: A simple mission for The Umbrella Academy took a drastic turn, turning fatal for one of the siblings. After returning home, Klaus tries to conjure his newly deceased brother but can't, making note to try again when sober. Him and Vanya have a small talk about what happened.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tomorrow is Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TUA fic and it probably sucked, but I've been in writers block since June and I just wanted to publish something. I've been in the TUA fandom since September but I've been inspired to write again as much as I produce headcanons in this TUA Discord server I'm in (thank you circumstellars, go follow them on tumblr!) 
> 
> Anyway, yeah. 
> 
> I'm a sucker for Ben dying fics... so I wrote one.

Ben’s body hit against the wet rooftop with a loud thud, gasping harshly as he tried to find his breath but was met with the warm copper taste of blood filling his mouth. He frantically tried to grasp the ground, feeling the cold gravel on his fingers.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

He felt like his stomach was on fire.

All the lights around him were becoming bright. So, so bright. Were the night lamps always this bright? A scream came from behind him but he could barely move his head to see who it was, but it was a female… Allison? Her head looked over him and his body as she continued to scream.

“GET DAD! SOMEONE GET DAD! GOD PLEASE!” Allison screamed bloody murder.

Ben saw another head come into view and his vision cleared slowly as he saw Klaus. “What’s-,” Ben brought a hand up to his stomach, where he could feel the slimy texture of his tentacles but as he brought his hand up, he noticed all the blood. “Am I dying?” He coughed, blood spilling down his cheek.

“No, you’re going to be okay.” Klaus swallowed hard, turning Allison into his chest as they knelt near him, “Dad’s going to be here in a minute. Luther- He’s… he’s getting him.” Klaus was shaking hard, “Oh god, Ben…”

The clatter of knives signaled Diego’s arrival as he had been fighting the floor below. He quickly dropped to his knees in front of Ben, taking in the sight of his brother. “Is he alive? Is Ben alive?” Klaus nodded. Diego took ahold of Ben’s hand, “Hey br-bro… look at- at me? Okay. You’re- You’re gonna b-be okay? I pr-promise.”

Ben felt as the tentacles squirmed around, they knew they were wounded… but Ben can’t remember what had happened. Now he knows he’s going to die. He felt his mouth fill with blood and it began to get hard to breath.

Luther made it down to the first floor in the matter of three minutes, running as fast as he could. Tears peaking in his eyes as he felt fear take over his entire body. “DAD!” Luther screamed as Reginald came into view. “BEN’S DYING.” He let out again as he nearly collided with Reginald, “THE HORROR RIPPED HIM APART. HE’S DYING DAD. I COULDN’T GET TO HIM FAST ENOUGH!”

Reginald stared at his seventeen year old son for a moment before following behind him at a quick pace.

By the time Reginald and Luther made it back to the roof, Ben was convulsing. His heart was giving out and his throat was clogged with blood. Allison was crying into Klaus’s shoulder as he was biting down hard on his fist. Diego was still holding Ben’s hand, softly telling him he was going to be okay.

Ben knew he was dying.

Everything was becoming so, so bright and so, so quiet.

It was kind of… _peaceful?_

He’d never dealt with this much quiet before.

Reginald dropped down to look at Ben, placing his fingers against his neck to feel the pulse getting slower and slower. Ben grasped his hand, looking deeply into his father’s eyes as his body convulsed once more and he sighed. His body going still, but his eyes open, no longer seeing.

Klaus quickly ran to the edge of the building and projectile vomited as Diego didn’t even move when he did. Just turning around. It was all so quiet and the rain was starting to pick up. Reginald didn’t say anything to his children as he turned back around and went to alert the paramedics.

Luther stared down at his brother, sniffling hard as he clenched his jaw before reaching down, closing his unseeing eyes and pulling him into his arms. Ben was always the smallest of them all but he was heavy in death.

This shouldn’t have happened.

It was supposed to be a simple night mission.

But now Ben was dead.

The ride back to the academy was silent.

No one talked. No radio was played. Diego just looked down at his hands that were covered in his brother’s blood. Klaus was scratching at his arms until they bled as he stared out the window from the front seat. Allison sniffled into Luther’s shoulders as he sat still as stone.

Reginald was behind them in the ambulance that was holding Ben’s body.

The funeral would be Saturday afternoon. The casket was already being made. There was no autopsy needed as the horror had literally ripped Ben apart. It was a surprise he didn’t die on impact, but Ben was always stronger than most thought.

Their driver stopped the car and they all took their time getting out. Not even feeling the movement of time. It didn’t seem real. Just three hours before now all five of them were piling into this car to go on their very easy mission, and now they’re coming back home as a group of four, with Ben in a body bag.

Grace and Pogo were standing at the door waiting for them, as they always had after each mission. Pogo was solemn and kept his head down low as Grace wore a remorseful look as Diego walked in. She held her arms open for him but he walked past her and straight up the staircase. Luther stopped and looked at Pogo, tears welling in his eyes before he continued the same path as Diego.

Allison did fall into Grace’s arms, crying as Grace hummed softly to her.

Klaus was the last one to come inside. He watched from the front steps as they unloaded Ben from the ambulance and took him inside to the infirmary through the other entrance to the Academy. He wiped his hands on his pants to get rid of the sweat as he concentrated hard, seeing the soft blue glow enclose his hands but nothing happened.

He remembered he had popped two Xanax’s before the mission and sighed before going back inside. He’ll try again tomorrow. It probably won’t work, but Klaus is still going to try. But tomorrow is another day, and he’s still got time to get drunk.

Klaus made his way to the bar, opening the cabinet and grabbing whatever bottle he saw first and started making his way to his room. “Master Klaus.” Pogo said, eyeing the bottle of whiskey Klaus had.

“My brother just died. Leave me alone Pogo.”

Once he entered his room he noticed he wasn’t the only one there. Vanya was sitting on his bed, holding her plush elephant tightly, tears streaking her cheeks. “Oh hey Vanny.” Klaus greeted, taking a long swig of his whiskey.

“They won’t tell me anything.” She hiccupped, “Is it true… that Ben-?”

He took another swig, “Yup.” He belched.

“Oh my god.” Vanya cried, clasping a hand over her mouth, “Pogo just told me there had been an accident… I- I just- Oh my god. How?”

Klaus shrugged because he honestly didn’t know, “His stomach just ripped open… blood everywhere and tentacles just… squirming.”

Vanya tried regulate her breathing and wiped her face, “Can… Can you talk to him?”

“No. I tried.” Klaus took another drink, “I’m just a little bit high.”

“Klaus.”

He shushed her, “I’m going to try when I’m sober.” Klaus swirled the whiskey in his hand, “But that is not tonight.”

Vanya grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a gulp, coughing hard as she felt her throat burn, “Oh my god. That’s terrible.”

“So is life.” Klaus smirked, “But I do this to honor, - _belch_ -, Ben.”

Vanya took the bottle again, sipping slowly, “Ben.”

After Klaus did conjure Ben after his funeral, none of the family believed him when he said he was talking to Ben.

But Vanya did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Happy 2021!


End file.
